KENCAN
by bloominpoppies
Summary: Kencan, merupakan hal yang lumrah bagi pasangan muda-mudi. Tapi tidak untuk Deidara dan Sasori. Pasangan yang sibuk ini jarang sekali punya waktu luang apalagi untuk berkencan. Apakah acara ini berjalan dengan mulus? SasoDei fic. AU. Possibly OOC. LIME!


**Kencan**

**Summary**: Kencan, merupakan hal yang lumrah bagi pasangan muda-mudi. Tapi tidak untuk Deidara dan Sasori. Pasangan yang sibuk ini jarang sekali punya waktu luang apalagi untuk berkencan. Apakah acara ini berjalan dengan mulus? SasoDei fic. AU. Possibly OOC.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

**Rating**: M for LIME!!

**Note**: Tulisan _italic _maksudnya deskripsi tentang tokoh. Di awal cerita saya pakai orang ketiga, tapi selanjutnya saya pakai sudut pandang orang pertama. Tulisan **bold **artinya isi sms dan juga keterangan tempat. _**Bold italic**_ untuk penulisan efek suara.

* * *

**KENCAN****  
**

_Pemuda itu bagai bidadari musim semi_

_t__erperangkap dalam jasad nista seorang lelaki_

_Wajahnya cantik, bagai bunga mekar di padang rumput._

_Walaupun ia__ seorang lelaki sejati..._

_------------------------------------------------  
_

**Star Plaza, 7 PM.**

Aku turun dari taksi yang kutumpangi. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Lebih tepatnya kencan. Tangan kananku mengambil sebuah telepon genggam mungil berwarna hitam. Aku membuka flip clamp-shell ponselku. Jemari lentikku dengan gemulai menekan keypad hingga keluar kata-kata di layer ponsel.

'**Danna, aku sudah sampai depan Star Plaza. Kita janjian ****dimana?'**

To: Sasori no Danna. Message sent.

_Rambut pirang keemasannya berkilauan._

_Tergerai panjang agar hembusan angin mudah membelainya..._

_Mata birunya secerah langit tak berawan._

_Melambangkan keindahan tiada tara yang dipersembahkan sang alam._

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Semilir angin berhembus sejuk dari 'air conditioner' membelai rambut panjangku. Menyambut kedatanganku. Di lobi gedung –yang lebih tepatnya, pusat perbelanjaan– tak terhitung jumlah orang hilir-mudik di dalamnya. Orang-orang dengan segala macam urusan. Ada yang berbelanja, berjualan, bahkan sekedar 'window shopping' hanya untuk menghilangkan kepenatan.

Aku mampir ke gerai pakaian. Sekedar melihat-lihat, menghabiskan waktu tanpa membeli apapun. Memang, tujuan aku datang ke sini bukanlah untuk berbelanja. Aku hanya ingin bertemu seseorang di sini. Seorang pramuniaga terlihat sedikit kecewa ketika aku meninggalkan gerai tanpa bertransaksi sama sekali.

_**Tring!**_

Aku merasakan getaran pada saku celanaku. Aku mengambil telepon genggam. Sepertinya seseorang telah mengirim 'short message' ke nomor ponselku.

One message received. From: Sasori no danna.

'**Tunggu di food court lantai 4!'**

"Food court, ya. Sepertinya akan lebih baik bila aku lebih cepat bertemu dengannya." Kata batinku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong di lantai dasar. Hingga sampai menuju eskalator, aku turun ke bawah. Aku berjalan ke arah utara. Menyusuri lorong-lorong yang dipenuhi berbagai macam gerai. Tak sedikit pramuniaga yang tersenyum kepadaku, berharap agar aku mampir dan membeli sesuatu.

Aku terus berjalan. Sampailah aku di pintu penghubung antara gedung plaza dan parkiran basement. Aku membuka pintu tersebut. Berjalan lagi ke arah kanan hingga terlihat sebuah ruangan terang yang dibatasi oleh kaca transparan. Pintu masuk menuju lift apartement. Terlihat dua orang security sedang duduk-duduk di pos kecil samping pintu itu.

Jemariku menulis pesan balasan.

'**Danna, nanti kau keluar dari apartemen lewat basement?'**

To: Sasori no danna. Message sent.

Aku berdiri menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang akan kutemui nanti.

_**Tring!**_

Ponselku bergetar lagi. Ada pesan masuk.

One message received. From: Sasori no danna.

'**Sepertinya tidak. Kau tunggu saja di food court. Tempat biasa.'**

"Ah, Danna ini suka beri aku 'surprise'. Kenapa tidak kalau aku membalasnya. Ya, kau pasti akan terkejut begitu tahu aku menunggu di sini." Pikirku.

_Aku berdiri menunggu._

_Menunggu, dan menunggu._

_Entah sampai kapan aku menunggu._

_Aku menunggumu._

_Kapankah aku berhenti?_

_Tidak. Tidak akan berhenti._

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu. Dua orang security itu menatap ke arahku. Memperhatikanku. Mungkin menurut mereka aku mencurigakan.

Aku, orang asing yang berdiri di luar pintu masuk menuju lift apartement. Mataku terus memperhatikan lift itu dari balik pintu kaca transparan. Menanti sesosok berambut merah marun keluar dari dalam lift yang sesak itu. Sementara jariku sibuk menekan-nekan tombol keypad telepon genggam. Menyusun pesan yang akan aku kirim.

-------------------------------------------------

'**Danna, kau sudah sampai?'**

To: Sasori no danna. Message sent.

------------------------------------------------

_Tuhan menciptakan waktu bukan untuk disia-siakan._

_Gunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya_

_Sebelum waktumu usai..._

Lima belas menit sejak aku sampai di sini. Sudah tak terhitung orang yang keluar dari dalam alat tersebut. Tak satupun mirip dengan ciri-ciri orang yang akan kutemui. "Danna, dimanakah dirimu?" Batinku bertanya.

Aku mencari nomor ponsel Sasori no danna di daftar 'contact list'-ku. Aku tekan tombol 'call'.

Calling: Sasori no danna.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat menerima panggilan anda." Jawab suara wanita operator telepon.

_Bosan aku menunggu._

_Kau tak datang juga._

_Apa salahku sampai kau begini?_

_Apakah kita tak sejodoh?_

_--_

_**Tring!**_

Sebuah pesan tiba. Aku tekan pilihan 'Yes' untuk melihatnya.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

From: Sasori no danna.

**  
'Aku sudah sampai di foodcourt.'**

**---------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Danna, kau ini hampir membuatku mati menunggu. Ternyata, ada baiknya aku mengikuti perintahmu tadi." Batinku sesal.

Aku masuk lagi ke dalam gedung plaza. Berjalan secepat kilat menuju area food court. Berpacu dengan waktu yang semakin kejam. Plaza ini tutup sekitar jam 9 malam dan kadang lebih awal sehingga lebih cepat aku bertemu, akan lebih lama waktu kencan kami.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku sampai di lantai 4. Bau lezat makanan menggoda iman pengunjung untuk datang dan mencicipi. Aku terus berjalan. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di suatu sudut, di depan sebuah areal kafe kecil.

Mataku tertuju pada sesosok pemuda berambut ikal merah marun duduk sendirian di sana. Menunggu aku. Bibirnya yang merah ranum menghisap lemon tea dengan setangkai sedotan.

Aku menghampirinya. Pandangan mata coklat itu tertuju padaku. Terlihat ekspresi wajah yang seakan-akan berbicara bahwa ia bosan menungguku. Menunggu seseorang yang ternyata juga menunggunya di tempat lain. Aku duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Lama sekali…" Dengusnya sedikit kesal.

"Gomen ne, Danna. Aku tadi lihat-lihat gerai pakaian dulu, un." Kataku sedikit bohong.

"Aku bosan menunggu." Pemuda berambut ikal itu menyeruput lemon tea-nya. "Kau lapar?"

"Ya, un." Kali ini aku jujur. "kita makan malam bersama."

"Tak usah. Aku kenyang. Kau saja." Balasnya singkat.

"Mau makan di mana, un?" Tanyaku.

"Terserah. Apa pun yang kau mau." Jawabnya lagi. Pemuda itu menghabiskan sisa lemon tea-nya.

Aku mengangguk. Kami beranjak pergi menuju sebuah kios restoran cepat saji. Sang kasir tersenyum ramah ketika kami menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tawar wanita muda itu.

"hm, pesan apa ya?" Aku berpikir lama. "Danna! Enaknya aku makan apa, un?" Aku menoleh ke arah Sasori no danna yang berdiri di samping kanan.

"Terserah. Yang bisa kau makan cepat saja." Sarannya singkat.

"Baiklah.. Spaghetti, kentang dan susu coklat, un." Pesanku.

"Di makan di sini atau dibawa pulang?" Tanya sang kasir.

"Di bawa pulang saja." Jawab Sasori no danna.

"Semuanya 50 Ryou. Ada pesanan lain?" Kata wanita muda itu.

Aku hendak mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang seratus Ryou namun dengan sigap didahului oleh Sasori no danna. Pemuda berambut merah marun itu lebih dahulu menyerahkan uangnya ke kasir.

"Tak usah. Aku yang bayar." Tukasnya datar.

Tak lama makanan pesananku datang. Aku dan Danna meninggalkan meja kasir itu.

Di perjalanan, Sasori no danna memandang wajahku. "Ke apartemenku, mau?" Tawarnya.

"un!" Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Di tempat ini ia tinggal sendiri_

_Tanpa ditemani siapapun kecuali hewan kesayangannya__ yang setia..._

_...Si penghuni merindukan belaian kasih sayang dari orang lain..._

_---_

**Lantai 23. Kamar nomor 232. **

Di depan pintu kamar apartementnya, Sasori no danna merogoh saku celana jeans-nya. Tangan kanannya meraih dompet lalu membukanya. Mencari selembar kartu–mirip kartu ATM–yang merupakan kunci kamar apartement-nya.

Kartu itu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah lubang. Tangan Danna meraih tombol pintu. Membuka pintu itu agar kami berdua masuk ke dalam.

Lampu pun dinyalakan. Terlihat ruangan bercat krem tertata dengan rapih. Meongan seekor kucing menyambut kedatangan kami. Kucing angora berambut silver itu tidur-tiduran di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan malasnya.

Kedua tangan Sasori no danna dengan sigap merangkulnya. Mendekatkan kepala mungil sang kucing ke wajahnya. "Popu-chan, lama ya menunggu Papa?" Tanyanya pada kucing kesayangan itu. Bibir Danna yang mungil mencium bibirnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

_Kucing bukanlah hewan yang setia dengan majikan_

_Ia hanya tahu tempatnya ia makan dan beristirahat dengan tenang..._

Itu adalah Popu, kucing kesayangan Sasori no danna. Bukan kucing sembarangan karena harganya yang lumayan mahal. Tapi tidak seberapa untuk seorang pengusaha muda seperti Sasori no danna. Ya, dia adalah seorang pimpinan perusahaan mainan Akasuna. Usaha turun-temurun keluarganya.

"Danna, Popu-chan lapar tuh, un!" Potongku.

Aku sebenarnya iri dengan Popu. Bagaimana tidak, dengan mudahnya ia tinggal serumah dengan Danna. Kesayangannya pula. Beruntung sekali ia bisa tinggal dengan orang tampan dan baik hati seperti Sasori no danna. Dibandingkan aku yang kekasihnya, Popu jauh lebih beruntung. Setiap hari bisa melihat wajah tampan nan menggoda itu. Dibelai dan bahkan tidur bersama pula. Andai saja aku bisa bertukar posisi dengan kucing itu...

"hm" Sasori no danna meletakkan Popu di lantai lalu berjalan ke dapur, mengambil sebuah jerigen bertuliskan 'Super Premium Catfood'. Menuangkan isinya ke dalam mangkok plastik.

Sasori no danna meletakkan mangkok berisi air minum dan makanan kucing ke dekat Popu berdiri. "Popu-chan, makan yang banyak ya..." Ucapnya lirih.

Dengan lahap, kucing betina itu menghabiskan makanannya. Ia kenyang sekarang. Popu mengeong pelan seraya menggosokkan kepalanya di kaki Danna.

"Apa Popu-chan? Masih lapar? Atau Popu-chan mau bobo sama Papa?" Tanyanya dengan suara manja.

Popu membalas dengan dengkuran manja.

Sasori Akasuna sebenarnya bukanlah pemuda manja. Ia sangat mandiri. Sikapnya sehari-hari juga sangat dewasa. Ia terbiasa tinggal sendirian sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Sejak neneknya –satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersisa –sakit-sakitan sehingga harus dirawat inap untuk perawatan.

Popu sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri. Wajar, karena ia sendirian. Neneknya yang senang bergaul memilih tinggal di panti jompo setelah kondisinya membaik karena sering kesepian ditinggal Danna pergi.

"Danna, boleh pinjam Note book? Aku mau buka email, un." Tanyaku.

"Silahkan." Jawabnya singkat. Perhatiannya masih tersita pada Popu.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Aku membuka aplikasi web browser. Menulis alamat web site yang ingin kutuju pada toolbar navigasi. Sekejap halaman web site email-ku terpampang. Ternyata tidak ada pesan baru.

Aku menulis alamat website lain pada toolbar navigasi. Kali ini untuk refreshing, melihat-lihat gambar, video ataupun tulisan yang menghibur. Aku membuka halaman situs forum komunitas game. Tiba-tiba pop-up muncul. Menampilkan gambar-gambar yang seharusnya hanya pantas dilihat orang dewasa.

"Mencoba buka situs dewasa, ya?" Suara Sasori no danna membuatku terkejut. Ia menepuk pundakku. Mengisyaratkan agar aku menoleh padanya. Ia berdiri tepat di belakangku. Posisinya seperti hendak memelukku.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Suasana kamar Danna yang temaram –hanya diterangi cahaya lampu hias berbentuk rumah-rumahan tradisional Jepang –membuatku merasakan atmosfer aneh yang entah mengapa aku merasa terhipnotis ke dalamnya.

"Sini, coba kita buka web site ini..." Jemari tangan Danna yang lentik menulis huruf-demi-huruf pada toolbar navigasi. Tak lama, sebuah halaman depan situs dewasa terpampang. Situs yang menampilkan gambar laki-laki telanjang dada itu menawarkan keindahan duniawi bagi mata yang memandangnya. Aku sampai menelan ludah karena melihat berbagai keindahan yang tersaji di sana.

"Di-close saja, un." Tangan kananku meraih mouse, mengarahkan kursor untuk memilih opsi keluar dari aplikasi browser.

_Bukannya aku menolak keindahan yang ada di sana_

_Aku hanya tak sanggup..._

"Umm, maaf." Tangan kanan Danna menyentuh tanganku yang sedang memegang mouse. Tanganku lemas. "Maaf membuatmu risih..." Desahnya di telingaku. Telingaku memerah. Vaskularisasi darah meningkat pada pembuluh darah di sana.

Wajah tampan Sasori no danna tersenyum memandangku. Jarak antara wajahnya dan wajahku makin menipis. Matanya sedikit terpejam.

Aku terkejut. Aku segera matikan notebook yang hampir setengah jam menyala itu. Segera, aku beranjak dari kursi.

Sasori no danna terhenyak ketika mengetahui aku menjauhinya.

"Hei, maaf." Wajahnya memerah. "A-aku terbawa suasana..." Ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa..." Hiburku. Aku tersenyum tulus.

Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang empuk yang ditutupi selimut merah marun. Tetap memandang wajah pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat salah tingkah itu.

Dalam hati aku tertawa geli. Selama menjalin hubungan, baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi-nya yang ganjil seperti itu. Biasanya, Sasori Akasuna selalu bersikap dewasa dan cool di depan semua orang. Mungkin ini pertanda bahwa ia merasa nyaman berada di sisiku.

_Tetaplah begitu_

_Karena aku mencintaimu..._

Sasori no danna duduk di samping kiriku. Matanya memandang ke arah telapak tanganku. Ia tak sanggup memandang wajahku.

"Danna, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku khawatir. Tangan kiriku menyentuh dahinya. Hendak memastikan apakah suhu tubuhnya normal atau demam.

Tiba-tiba tangannya meraih tangan kiriku. Menurunkannya dari dahi hingga ke bibir. Bibirnya yang mungil mengecup perlahan. Sebuah kecupan yang tulus...

_Yang kualami i__ni sangat indah_

_Mengalahkan seribu satu lukisan terindah di dunia ini..._

_Apakah ini yang disebut gelora cinta masa muda?_

_Apakah keindahan ini hanya aku yang merasakan?_

Wajahku kembali bersemu merah. "D-danna..." Aku merasakan getaran yang amat sangat di dadaku. Tubuhku, secara tak sadar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang matanya terpejam itu. Ke arah Sasori no danna.

Aku memejamkan mata perlahan. Bibirnya yang mungil nan ranum menyentuh bibir tipisku. Kedua tangannya memelukku. Menekan punggungku agar jarak antara kami makin menipis. Entah berapa lama bibir kami saling beradu. Sampai akhirnya rehat sejenak untuk bernafas.

Kami saling beradu pandang. Mata biru langitku memandang mata coklatnya. Kedua tanganku mengusap wajahnya. Perlahan dan lembut. Menunjukkan bahwa aku begitu memujanya. Membingkai wajah indah nan tampan itu dengan jemariku.

"Deidara..." Ucapnya pelan.

Tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam pakaianku. Menyentuh kulit punggungku. Aku merasakan kehangatan tangannya pada punggungku.

Perlahan tapi pasti tangan itu bergerak berpindah tempat. Tangannya kini membuka kancing-demi-kancing baju kemejaku. Ia mendorongku perlahan. Posisiku sekarang berbaring.

Bagai hewan teranastesi, aku membiarkan ke manapun jari Sasori no danna beranjak pergi. Mengusap bibirku, merayap ke telingaku, turun ke leherku, meremas dadaku....

Bulu kudukku merejang. Aku mendesah menghayati kenikmatan yang ia berikan padaku.

Aku meresapi seluruh getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Sasori no danna. Aku tak menyadari apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Tahu-tahu Sasori no danna sudah melepas pakaiannya. Hingga tak bersisa sehelai benangpun.

"Dei, bolehkah?" Ia meminta izin untuk menanggalkan celanaku.

Aku mengangguk. Ia membuka resleting celanaku. Menanggalkannya hingga aku tak memakai apapun di tubuhku.

Ia mencium bibirku lagi. Kami berpelukan. Posisinya ada di atas tubuhku. Menindih tubuh langsingku dengan ganas. Bagai tsunami di Samudra Hindia. Begitu dashyat. Sekaligus indah.

Aku meremas sesuatu yang menjadi sumber kenikmatannya. Suatu organ yang merupakan kebanggaan kaum Adam. Aku memainkannya dengan jemariku...

Wajah Sasori no danna semakin memerah. Peluh membasahi tubuh kami berdua. Walaupun suhu kamar sangat rendah. Walaupun tubuh kami tak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

_Gairah cinta menjadi nafsu_

_Gairah membakar kami berdua_

_Gairah yang tak tahu kapan padamnya..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_**Nothing gonna stop me! Only you can stop me…**_

_**Nothing gonna stop me! Only you can stop me…**_

_**Ooh uh oh…**_

_**Ooh uh oh…**_

_**Ooh uh oh…**_

_**Ooh uh oh!!**_

Telepon genggamku berdering. Getarannya membuatnya bergeser makin ke pinggir meja. Hampir saja benda itu jatuh. Dengan sigap aku menyibakkan tubuh Danna yang sedang menikmati indahnya tubuhku lalu beranjak pergi dari ranjang.

Aku menjawab panggilan telepon itu. Panggilan dari Orochimaru.

"uhn, halo, un." Aku memulai pembicaraan

"Dei, gimana kandangnya? Pacar kamu jadi jual berapa?" Tanya suara lelaki di seberang telepon.

"Danna, kamu mau jual kandang ukuran 1x1 m berapa, un?" Tanyaku pada pemuda yang masih terbaring itu. Ekspresi kecewa tersirat jelas di wajahnya. Kecewa karena ada yang menginterupsi gairahnya yang membara.

"Jual saja 1000 Ryou." Jawab Danna singkat.

"1000 Ryou katanya, un."

"Well, ga kemahalan tuh? Aku punya modal 900 Ryou saja loh!" Orochimaru mencoba menawar.

"Dia minta kurang, Danna, un." Ujarku.

"Ya ga bisa donk! Aku dulu beli 1500 Ryou. Coba dia tanya ke pet shop harga kandang ukuran segitu apa bisa dibeli hanya dengan uang 1000?" Sanggah Sasori no danna dengan nada kesal.

"1000 Ryou. Ga bisa kurang, un." Tekanku.

"900 aja yah! Kalian niat jual ga sih??!!" Ujar Orochimaru dengan suara kencang nan lantang. Sasori no danna yang ada di sampingku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya. Orochimaru akhirnya memutus hubungan telepon.

Sasori no danna hanya diam terpaku. Tiba-tiba ia memakai pakaiannya secepat kilat. "Nih! Cepat pakai! Nanti kedinginan." Ujarnya seraya memberikan pakaianku.

"D-danna..." Aku bingung.

"Cepat pakai! Kau harus pulang. Ini sudah malam." Suara Sasori no danna ketus. Menusuk. Aku tak tahu setan apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga seperti itu. Aku bingung. Karena baru saja kami mereguk nikmatnya asmara. Namun, entah kenapa dalam hitungan menit sikapnya langsung berubah.

Aku memakai pakaianku tergesa-gesa. Setelah selesai, tangan danna menarik tubuhku dengan kasar. Mengajak keluar kamar dengan paksa.

Kami meninggalkan apartemen secepat kilat. Danna terus berjalan di depan tanpa mempedulikanku. "Danna, tunggu aku, un." Pintaku dengan nada memelas.

Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan sinis. "Ayo cepat!" Ujarnya sambil mendorong kasar tubuhku agar bergerak lebih cepat.

Kami tiba di parkiran mobil lantai basement. Ia membuka pintu mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalik itu. Dengan sigap ia menyalakan mesin. "NAIK!" Perintahnya kasar padaku.

Aku pun membuka pintu depan sebelah kiri mobil tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Ku antar kau pulang." Gumamnya ketus.

Sasori no danna memacu kendaraannya dengan cepat. Melesat mendahului mobil-mobil yang melintasi jalan raya tersebut. Dengan sekejap, kami tiba di depan rumahku.

"Turun! Aku tak bisa lama-lama." Gumamnya dengan nada penuh amarah.

Aku turun dari mobil. Dengan kasar, aku membanting pintu mobil itu karena kesal. Kesal karena Danna tiba-tiba mencampakanku.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengunci diri di dalam kamar. Agar tak seorangpun melihat aku, yang disakiti ini bersedih.

_Bunuh aku_

_Tusuk aku_

_Namun jangan kau lukai hatiku..._

Hatiku sakit sekali. Saat Danna memperlakukanku dengan kasar tadi. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan saat kami bercinta beberapa menit sebelumnya. Apa salahku?? Mengapa sikapmu begitu??

_Lebih baik aku mati dari pada hidup tanpa cintamu_

_-  
_

_-the end-_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Akhirnya saya selesaikan juga cerita berdasarkan pengalaman gajhe ini. Di pengalaman saya ga ada adegan lime-nya loh!!! Gimana? Aneh? Jelek? Lebay? Komen yah....


End file.
